Spartan's Arc
by icaneatstuff
Summary: The darkness that once held the world is returning, looming in the not so far off future. The Grimm are taking notice and are starting to gather. Forgotten enemies will resurface. Bonds will be tested as well as those who hold them close. Will they be ready to take on an Evil that has been around long before them? Follow the tale of these brave heros.
1. Chapter 1: A Spartan's Arc

**(I Do not own Rwby.)**

* * *

Ozpin stood in silence, coffee mug in hand, looking through his emerald windows which had surrounded his office giving him full view of his school. From the distance he could see the first of the dustplanes arriving, as if on queue doors could be heard opening and closing followed by the

sound of heels stepping in and breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Sir the first year students have just arrived."

Ozpin taking a sip of his mug, slowly turning around to face the voice.

"It would seem so... Miss Goodwitch can you sense that.. A faint hint of darkness looming in the air...war"

Goodwitch was caught of guard by the headmaster's remark. "Sir with all do respect we are at a time of great peace."

Ozpin looking into his mug and then back out the window towards A blonde boy rushing off a dustplane and collapsing onto the floor, followed by a red haired Spartan girl.

"It would seem these peaceful times are about to come to an end..forces have been set into motion and It is only a matter of time before all the Grimm of remnant pick up on this darkness."

Goodwitch couldn't help but feel the atmosphere in the room quickly change.

"Is there something your not telling me sir?"

He sighed.

"All shall be revealed in good time."

She hated those words from the headmaster.

"Very well. In all the time we've been together You have never steered me wrong before." Said a now composed Goodwitch.

"I will go make the necessary arrangements for the Orientation." She said with a stern face, as she started to walk off, a quite

"Thank you."

could be heard. A small smile managed it's way onto her face and a "your welcome sir." could be heard back.

* * *

"Uuuuuugghhhh... Thank Monty! Solid ground! any longer and it would have been to la- Bleegggghhh...I hate Distplanes.." mumbled Jaune trying to get a hold of his stomach.

"Are you Alright?" asked a polite voice.

"Yea I'll manage. You know air sickness is actually a very common problem" he said as he looked up towards the voice.

"I'm sure it is, but that's what Aura is for" said a very polite Red head.

"Hello I'm Pyrrha Nikos" she said extending a hand to the young knight.

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it.. I mean that's what my mom says." He said reaching out & realizing how unconfident he sounded.

A cute giggle could be heard from the Spartan "I'm sure they do love it" she politely joked.

As he stood up and brushed himself off he looked around in amazement. He had actually arrived at Beacon. The breeding ground for the worlds best hunters and huntresses. "Woow so this is Beacon Academy its huge" he said in amazement "Hey do you know where Orientation will be held? Better yet is there a place to get something to eat I'm starving" said the young knight jokingly

"I'm sure if we look around there should be some-" Pyrrha was interrupted by a furious golden blonde.

"HEY VOMIT BOY!" She shouted. "YOU GOT YOUR VOMIT ALL OVER MY NEW BOOTS!" She continued to shout.

Jaune who was totally caught of guard and stammered to find a response " I-m s-s-orry it was an accident"

luckily for Jaune a certain silver eyed girl was there to ease the tension. "Yang come on it wasn't his fault air sickness is a very common problem remember dad?" She said.

"Ruby whose side are you on here?" She said confused.

"I'm on no ones side I'm just saying don't take it out on him the ride here was rough." putting her arms up in an "X"

"Ughh FINE but your not off the hook just yet vomit boy" she said as she stormed off.

"I'm really sorry about my sister. Yang can be a little hot headed especially when it comes to her clothes." she said apologizing.

"Hot headed is an understatement" he said nervously joking.

"I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you both!" Before the two could respond Ruby was already walking towards the direction her sister had stormed off "I'm gonna go catch up with Yang who knows what trouble she might cause" as she turned around to give chase to her older sister

 ***THUD* *BOOOOOOOOM *HSSSSSSSSS* *CRACCKKLE*  
**

Pyrrha and Jaune looked in Awwe at the crater that now laid before them.

"Woow it's not everyday you see that happen" Said Pyrrha in a concerning tone.

"I wonder if she's ok" said a worried Jaune as he walked to the newly formed crater. He could hear yelling & he could see Ruby half covered in soot and the source of the yelling.

"You Dolt do you even know what you just did ?! Do you even know who I am?! Weiss Schnee! Heir to the Schnee company ! " Said a furious soot covered girl.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Is all poor Ruby could manage to say to try and calm down the frantic girl.

"SORRY?! Is that all you have to say for yourself ?!" She said even more furious.

" I'm sure she really is sorry you should hear her out" Jaune said trying to intervene

"And Who are you?" She asked confused but still furious.

As Jaune was about to answer from behind someone had beat him to the punch.

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tounge, ladies love it, or so his mother says" said a smiling Pyrrha.

"Arc Huh?" She said in a somewhat impressed manner.

Jaune whose face had a faint blush on it. " uhh..yea that's me and this here is Phyrra Nikos and The person your yelling at is Ruby Rose"

The moment she heard Phyrra Nikos the girl quickly dusted herself off and rushed towards her side "THE PYRRHA NIKOS?!" She said in excitement

"Yes that's me" Pyrrha said not so excitedly but still keeping her trained smile.

Jaune and Ruby both looked in confusion

"You have to be kidding me Pyrrha Nikos, the four time winner of the Mistralian Regional Tournament, and first place in her class at Sanctum, you dolts!" Weiss was practically shouting at Jaune and Ruby. Pyrrha was frowning at the sight.

Jaune and Ruby looked at each other and back at the Heiress "who?"

Her jaw dropped.

"She's on every single box of Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!"

Oh. My. Monty. That was you?! Jaune exclaimed in excitement.

Pyrrha nodded her head. seeing where this was headed. "Yes but to bad the cereal isn't that good for you" a little hint of sadness in her voice. Jaune caught that change.

"Well that's really lucky of you Pyrrha but we are all here for one reason and that's to be hunters and help people. the past doesn't matter it's what we do for the future." Said the young knight trying to light the mood.

She was stunned no one had ever looked past her celebrity status. Much less not even know who she was.

Weiss face palmed.

"Whatever" she said irritated. "Come Pyrrha lets go before we are late for orientation." Pyrrha still in shock from Jaune's words could only mumble a polite

"Mhm..Yes"

as she was being dragged away by the young heiress, she couldn't help but have a look back at Jaune who was left behind talking to Ruby who was showing off her Scythe to the young knight.

"He really didnt care..who I was" A small smile forming on the young Spartan's face.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? To be honest this is my first fanfic ever! One day (after Finishing a few Arkos fanfics) I thought to myself aww man it's over?! But it was getting so goood! And then that's when it happened... I will make a Long Fanfic with enough chapters that you'll think oh my god this fanfic will never end... I love it! So that's my goal to make a really long fanfic I'm thinking maybe 100 chapters? Sorta staying Canon to the main rwby story line. You'll have to wait and see what I change! Also coming up with 100 ch. won't be easy that's why I'm gonna relie on the Arkos fan base to give me ideas and help out I don't just want to make this for myself but I want the community as a whole to enjoy and indulge themselves in a good fanfic. I mean Rwby isn't gonna help since Phyrra was killed off (why!) so it's up to us to keep the memory of Phyrra alive with our fanfic! Arkos you will not be forgotten!**

 **Ok enough of my Author rant ! Onward to the next Chapter!**

 **Ps. I'm thinking 3 chapters per episode and I know what your thinking but I already know what happened later in the episode cause I've seen the whole 2 volumes.. But do you know? DO YOU KNOW THE LORE!? (huge uberhaxorniva/immortalhd fan) xD**


	2. Chapter 2: Light Seeker

**(I Do Not own Rwby)**

* * *

Jaune freaked out, he never saw a weapon like that especially up close and personal.

"Woaah… woahhh… I-Is that a scythe?" He asked a shaky voice.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." She replied as she pulled back the bolt ejecting an empty round. Jaune was dumbfounded, the only thing he could manage to say was one thing

"W-wha..?" Ruby looked at him giggling and clarified

"It's also a really big gun." To his dismay He couldn't comprehend why such a little reaper would need this huge gun.

"Why so big? Why nothing something oh I don't know more manageable? " Ruby looked at him confidently " why go small when you can go overkill?"

She chirped. "So what do you have?" She asked eager to see Jaune's awesome weapon of choice.

"Oh uhh.." Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors

"Oh just this sword" as he pulled out his sheath "My sheath also is a shield." Trying to show off its compact capabilities. Ruby still had a smile on her face. "Well not many people have an appreciation for the classics."

Jaune still trying to add a little background to his weapon continued "Actually this sword has been passed down my family for generations. My father had it before me and his father before him & so fourth." Ruby who now had taken a little more interest in Crocea Mors eyed the sword.

"How has it stayed so sharp all this time" she quietly asked herself. "That my dear Ruby is a family secret" Jaune said as he sheathed Corcea Mors. A secret he himself didn't even know.

"So Ruby odd question but do you happen to know where orientation is suppose to held at" he asked "hmmm nope not in the slightest" she chirped " in all honesty I thought you knew" she said. And as if on queue a beeping could be heard from his pocket. Jaune pulls out his scroll and looks at the incoming message "Orientation begins in 15 minutes."

"Oh man Ruby we are gonna be so late" he said panicking. "Not if we can find it first!" She said as she used her semblance to speed off and leave Jaune in the literal dust. "Pfffft! Hey Wait for me Ruby!" Jaune yelled out now in a full on sprint.

13 minutes of none stop sprinting Jaune found himself surrounded by the rest of the first year students as he laid collapsed on the floor catching his breath.

"Note...to...self...work...on...Cardio...blahh" he said exhausted. "Need a hand there Jaune?" Asked a polite Pyrrha. "Ohh.. Hey.. There..Pyrrha" he said still trying to regain his breath. "You know Jaune we can't keep meeting like" she politely joked. "To be fair you sorta ditched me the last time we met." Jaune said with the cheesiest of smiles which made Pyrrha blush a light red. "ditch you?! I'm sorry I didn't me-" before Pyrrha could continue she was cut off by a certain headmaster who walked over to a microphone on the main stage.

'Ahem'

Ozpin cleared his throat. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then allowed for Miss Goodwitch to finish orienatation.

"Prepare yourself for initiation tomorrow, you will be gathering and sleeping in the ballroom tonight. Partners and teams will be decided tomorrow during initiation. Don't be late." She finished.

"Well that was odd to say the least." Jaune commented. "It felt as if he wasn't even there." He said looking over at Pyrrha who was still trying to decipher the headmasters speech.

"Hello remnant to Pyrrha? Do you copy?" waving his hand to get her attention. "Oh I'm sorry Jaune what were you saying?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh nothing important... Actually I was wondering if you wanted to head to the ballroom together?" He asked.

"I would love that!" She said without hesitation. " I mean uhm yes that would be wonderful I'd like that." She said trying regain her composure. "Great lets g-"

at the very moment Jaune realized to himself what he had just done. He had actually asked a girl to walk with him and she actually said yes?!

 _"Calm down Jaune your just walking to the ballroom nothing big just you and a friend who also happens to be a girl..a famous girl at that! Nothing to worry about! Don't panic!"_

Pyrrha could see a slight blush starting to cover the blonde. "Jaune are you ok?" She asked a little concerned.

"U-hh y-ea I should be fine. Let's head o-ut" he said fumbling his words.

"If you like we can stop by a stand on the way to the ballroom and get you something to eat?" She asked ever so politely.

"Yea that be great lets do that first" he said remembering how famished he was. As they walked out of the auditorium a group of students rushed past them dumping Jaune making his and Pyrrha's hand brush against one another. They both blushed a bright crimson red and quickly moved them apart turning away so they could not see one anothers face.

" I'm sorry Pyrrha I didn't mean to-" he was cut off. "No it's ok Jaune I really didn't mind" realizing what she had just said, she blushed even more and started to walk faster ahead of the knight. "If it's ok I'll just meet you in the ballroom I'll save you a spot!" She said as she tried to quickly get away from the blond knight so he couldn't see her blushing.

"Yea ditto I'll meet you there Pyrrha!" He said covering his face and almost running into a pole.

 _"Calm down Jaune get ahold of yourself your just friends don't over think it! plus she's way out of you league."_ As those thought came to mind he looked down at his hand. and smiled.

In the distance Pyrrha was hiding behind a tree catching her breath "I can't believe we touched hands!" she said almost jumping in joy. "Calm down Pyrrha he doesn't even know how you feel. It's a one sided crush! Wait did I just say crush?!" she looked back at Jaune. She could see him in the distance smiling and looking at his hand.

 _"Is it really that one sided?"_ She thought to herself as she leaned on the tree covered by its shadow, smiling and admiring her newly admitted crush.

"Jaune Arc.." she whispered to herself.

* * *

In a far off land one that's been long covered in darkness. Deep in a cave surrounded by the Grimm two entities discuss an important matter.

"Have you found him yet? Have you found the bearer of the light seeker?"

"No my queen we are searching far and wide through remnant and there is still no sign of him or the light seeker" said the second entity

"Find him. We can not have him awakening... What of his pawns."

"We managed to find 2 heading towards Beacon Academy my queen.

"Beacon Academy..Ozpin that foolish man still believes he can fight against destiny. No matter he will be taken care of in due time...Find me the light seeker do not fail me Cinder."

"YES my queen."

* * *

 **Sooo what do you guys think so far? Are you liking it are you enjoying it? Personally I like writing them lets my creative noodle do its own thing. I mean 2 chapters in 1 day? I got a case of over creativity. (I'm probably gonna regret saying that when i get writers block) I kinda need you guys to help me out tho. I have a general idea where I wanna take this whole story but I want your guys input on it to like what didn't you like what do I need to inprove on. Again this is my first fanfic EVER. So I'm dying for that criticism (again in probably gonna regret saying that) but yea let me know what you guys think. I'm gonna try and pimp out as many chapter as I can so expect idk a chapter or two a day? Don't hold me to those words cause that might change depending on how much free time I get this weekend. Anyways Thanks again everyone!**

 **Onward to the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrivals

Ch. 3 Arrivals

 **(I Do Not Own Rwby)**

* * *

 ***Buuuurrrrrpppp***

"Ahhhh that really hit the spot" said the young knight finally defeating his hunger. "Now time to meet up with Phyr-"

 ***BUUUUURRRRRPPPP***

As he look around to find the source of that monstrous burp, he caught sight of two students near the food stand he had just eaten at.

"I told you I could burp louder than him Renny!" Said anorange haired girl as she jumped up in celebration.

"Nora please. it wasn't even a competition." said the calmed Teen standing next to her as he sighed. "Oh Ren your no fun! Come on let's go greet the loser!" She said dragging him by his waist. which he couldn't escape her grip. "Nora hold o-" he was cut of by his orange haired campion as she approached Jaune. "Hello there 2nd place!" Jaune had no idea what was going on but decided to play along. "Nice Burp but next time it'll be my win" he said giving the hyper Nora a hand shake

" Jaune Arc, Nice to meet you." He said. "Nora Valkyrie. This here is Lie Ren & we will just have to see about that" she said with the biggest Smile possible. "Please do not encourage her." Said Ren now free of Nora's grip. "You really wouldn't want to get Nora excited she's really competitive." He said patting Nora. "Oh Ren stop it! I am not! I mean I wouldn't say I'm competitive I just don't like losing is all!" She said striking a victory pose. Jaune laughed at the sight.

Jaune couldn't recall seeing them at the orientation especially Nora, she would have definitely stuck out like a sore thumb with her loud and excited attitude.

"Hey i didn't see you guys at the orientation are you two first year students?" He asked. "We are but our dustplane arrived late. We didn't get to attend the orientation with the rest of the first years. We over heard a group of students mentioning all first years would be sleeping the night in the ball room. We were just about to head there when Nora here got hungry." He sighed.

"I'm Sorry Renny but I was Soooooo hungry! Your not mad at me are you?!" She said booping him on the nose.

"No it was actually better this way. Monty knows you would have never gone to bed on an empty stomach." He said with a small smile.

"Ok good I don't like when your mad at me!" She said as she Jumped on Ren and gave him a bear hug.

 _"How did these two even meet they are such polar opposites."_ He thought to himself. "Hey actually if you two would like I can show you where the ballroom is?" He asked the duo. " That would be splendid please lead the way." Ren politely insteructed. As the group made their way to the ballroom.

Talks of Ren's amazing cooking skills came up preferably Nora's favorite treats, Pancakes. "You have to try them they are like little clouds in your mouth!" She chirped.

"By the way shes describing them I'm gonna have to try some of these famous pancakes Ren." He said jokingly "Itd be my pleasure. I'll just need some ingredients. He said knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this especially now that Nora was so excited about them.

"Well here we are." Jaune said as they arrived. "Oh right I almost forgot we are gonna be having an initiation tomorrow so make sure to be ready in the morning." Ren noted the valuable information. "Thank you Jaune I'll make sure to plan accordingly. Come Nora lets fine a place to sleep." He said as he walked off into the ballroom. Nora skipping right behind waving goodbye and going about what kind of pancakes Ren would make.

"Those two really do make an odd couple." Jaune said to himself.

"Who make an odd couple?" Pyrrha asked as she appeared behind Jaune seemingly out of nowhere.

"P-Pyrrha?!" He said startled half to death. "I'm Sorry Jaune i didn't mean to frighten you" she said apologizing to the young knight. "No it's ok your fine I just wasn't expecting you to pop up out of nowhere." He said catching his breath. Pyrrha looked at him with the strangest look. "What do you mean? we were just over there setting up our sleeping bags." Pointing in the direction of their sleeping arrangements.

"Wait I thought I left all my stuff on the dustplane when I rushed off?" Jaune said confused. "How did it end up here?" He didn't remember setting anything up. None the less taking it off the dust plane. "Are you feeling alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asked worrying about the knight.

Trying not to make her worry, Jaune quickly came up with an excuse to ease Pyrrha. "Uhh Yea I think I remember? maybe I'm just tired. I mean It's been a really hectic day." He said hoping she'd believe his on the spot lie.

"Well.. If you say so. Maybe you should get some rest. Your going to need all the energy you can spare for tomorrow's initiation." She said guiding him to his sleeping bag.

"If you like you can go change over first while I keep an eye on our things." She said with a small polite smile.

"Thanks Pyrrha your the best i'll be back in a bit" digging through his bags for his pjs. He took out a small bag and walked towards the nearest restroom.

As he entered the first stall and opened the bag his heart dropped. Inside the bag were his light blue bunny onesies.

"Oh man...not the onesies anything but the onesies." Jaune said cursing himself.

 _"Out of all the things I decided to pack I pack these..well I guess I have no choice. So much for first impressions"_ thought the young knight as he sat in the stall contemplateling weather or not to go out in his onesies. After a few minutes he finally dawned the onesies. As he stepped out of the stall and out of the rest room as though a spot light was prepared for him to exit. The whole ballroom had their eyes set on the younge blonde. An uproar of laughter could be heard through out the ballroom.

" _Alright Jaune show them what your made of."_ As he walked over to his sleeping bag a certain Blonde could be heard over the rest of the crowds laughter "Is that vomit boy?" She exclaimed practically laughing her head off. "Yang stop it!" Ruby said trying to defend Jaune. "Oh lighten up Ruby I mean come on look at him he's practically asking for it." She said.

Jaune looked over with a sly grin on his face and decided to walked up to the two sister. In a sarcasticly loud voice he exclaimed "WHY IF IT ISNT MY TWO FRIENDS YANG AND RUBY."

their jaws simultaneously dropped. "What are you trying to pull vomit boy?!" Yang exclaimed venom practically oozing from her words. "Whatever do you mean can a friend not come and greet a fellow friend?" Jaune said with the most innocent of smiles plastered on his face.

The entire ballroom shifted their laughter to the two sisters. "But what did I do!" Ruby sadly asked flailing her arms. "Sorry Rubes your a casualty of war" he said raising his shoulders in a "Oops sorry" motion. "You'll pay for this vomit boy" Yang said furious at the knight.

"I'll be counting on it." Jaune said with a newly found confidence that he never felt before. He turned around and made his way back to his sleeping bag. Pyrrha sat there giggling at the knight that made his way towards her. "Very well played Jaune." She said admiring how tactfully he handled the crowd and Yang. "It's a shame poor Ruby had to be caught up in the whole thing though" he said feeling a little guilty. "I'll make it up to her though so no worries." He said already know what he would do to make it up to the little reaper.

"Anyways you can go change over I'll keep a look out on our stuff." He suggested

"very well I won't be long." She said standing up, pjs in hand and heading towards the restroom. Jaune took advantage of this time and got comfy In his sleeping bag. The ballroom had gotten quite after the scene Jaune had previously caused, But in the distance a new commotion could be heard. Whistling and heads could be seen turning. Jaune looked in shock and awe as Pyrrha made her way through the crowd in her pjs, which consisted of some crimson shorts that stopped just high of her thigh & a black tang top branding her symbol. They seemed to fit a little to perfect on the spartan, Showing off all her curves and leaving nothing to the imagination.

As as she made her way to Jaune, his face grew a brighter shade of red every step Pyrrha took as she approached the flustered knight. Jaune quickly hid his face under his sleeping bag so Pyrrha wouldn't notice. "Is everything alright Jaune?" She asked. "Y-yea J-just tired!" He knew that was far from the truth. "I'm gonna go to sleep now I'll see you in the morning!"

"Well Ok I suppose.. good night Jaune." She said politely, slipping into her sleeping bag and laying alittle to close for Jaune's comfrt.

 _"As if I could sleep after seeing such an amazing sight_ " he thought to himself still blushing under his sleeping bag.

* * *

 **Soooo?! Things got a little spicy?! Pyrrha is starting to make some plays and Jaune is starting to feel the full affects! Sorry the Ch. wasn't a full on Arkos Ch. I wanted to try and introduce the rest of team JNPR and I say mission successful! But still no Blake. ): (COD: Mission Failed We'll get them next time) lol sorry I'm just a dork but yea things are running pretty smoothly. I'm thinking another chapter maybe in the next few days. So yea stay tuned!**

 **Onward to the next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Arc's Tale

**(I Do not Own Rwby)**

* * *

Jaune tossed and turned. He couldn't seem the go to sleep. to many things were going through the young knights head.

 _" I thought I'd at least have more time. But already I'm being thrown into some initiation. Monty knows if I'll even be able to pass it.."_ He thought to himself sitting up in his sleeping bag.

He looked over to his side admiring Pyrrha who had fallen asleep with a small smile on her face.

 _"Even in her sleep she's gorgeous..I wonder what she's dreaming about."_ Jaune thought himself. To tired to even register what he was thinking about. "Maybe I should get some fresh air..maybe that'll help" he said to himself in a low whisper. He go out of his sleeping bag as quietly as he could so not wake anyone around him and made his way out to the ball room balcony.

He leaned on the balcony edge looking up at the shattered moon. Inhaling the fresh crisp air to relieve his nerves.

"Good evening mister Arc." A calm voice spoke.

Jaune turned around to see Ozpin making his way towards him.

"Good evening Headmaster" he said surprised to see the headmaster up at this time.

A silence fell between the two gentleman with an occasional slurp from Ozpin's coffee mug.

"So mister Arc it would seem your mind won't let you sleep." Said the headmaster keeping his eyes towards the shattered moon.

"Yea to be honest I'm to nervous to even stay still and get comfortable. To many thoughts are going through my head that I can't seem to put them to rest." He said with a faint hint of distress in his voice.

" I mean whats gonna happened if I don't find a partner or I fail the initiation or I'm not good enough what then? I couldn't bear to go home that way. I mean I'm an Arc we are written down in the history books as Heros who defeated countless Grimm single handedly." He said more distressed could be heard from the young knight.

"Mister Arc, tell me... why is it that you came to Beacon in the first place?" He asked calmly.

"To become. Huntsmen why else?"

He said confused by the headmaster question.

"Mister Arc in my time as headmaster here at Beacon Academy I have had the pleasure of seeing many students become great huntsmen. But they do not come here solely for the title of huntsmen or huntress. They have a drive that pushes them forward" Ozpin said as he turned to face Jaune.

"Now I will Ask you Again. Why did you come to Beacon Academy?"

Jaune looked right into Ozpin's eyes.

" To help the weak. To protect them from whatever threat may come their way. To let them live the peaceful lives they deserve. & Most importantly to protect my friends.

Ozpin took a second to look over the young knight in training, Who was now beaming with confidence. No longer was there a nervous boy standing in front of him but there stood a hero in the making.

"Very good. Remember the feeling you are experiencing right now at this very moment. When things may look like they are at their darkest you will be that light that leads the way." He said with a small grin followed by a drink of his coffee.

"Now head to bed your going to need your strength for tomorrow's initiation." He ordered Jaune.

"Right! Thank you headmaster!" He said no longer nervous but now anxious for tomorrow's events.

Jaune walked off leaving the head master staring up at the moon.

"How long are you planning on hiding there Miss Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked Turning to see Miss Goodwitch stepping out of the shadows.

" You put to much faith in that boy." She said watching Jaune walk off.

"Are you sure he is the one? I can barely sense any Aura coming off him." She said questioning Ozpin choice.

"Do you believe in fairy tales? Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin asked ignoring her previous remarks.

"Fairy tales sir? ..If you had asked me when we first met I would have told you no but given our current position it would seem I would have to." She said wondering where this was going.

"It would seem long ago a kight and his companions sealed away an evil darkness, one capable of wiping out all life on remnant. But the knight did not fully seal it but rather partially sealed it. He divided the darkness into two equal parts. One of those parts he hid in the deepest parts of remnant a place no man could ever reach. Surrounded by Grimm so fearsome it would have to take all four kingdoms United just to reach it. The other half he place into his sword and then poured his very Aura into it to forever keep the Darkness in check. This sword came to be known as the Light Seeker and only those with pure Aura free of all negative emotion can wield it." He said finishing his tale and taking a sip of his coffee.

"But Sir what does this have to do with that Boy. He has little to no Aura." She exclaimed still not seeing the point in any of this.

"That "boy" as you call him has his Aura still locked away." He answered calmly.

"You let a Boy with no Aura into Beacon!" She said furiously

"Calm yourself Miss Goodwitch he is the current holder of the Light Seeker." He said reassuring her. "Well let's go take position of it and find a more suitable owner!" He said lowering her voice so no student would over hear.

"We can not only an Arc can wield the sword. The knight that sealed the Darkness was the first descendant of the Arc bloodline." He said walking back towards his office.

"Great.." An unhappy Goodwitch said as she followed Ozpin back to his office.

* * *

Above the the roof of the ballroom a figure in a cloak sits calming looking up at the shattered moon, with eyes as red as Grimm.

* * *

 **I know I know No Arkos?! Im sorry ok?! I just had to put Jaune's background so somethings would start making sense later down the line. I feel like a farming planting the seeds for them to blossom into further plot points. Also this chapter wasn't as long as the others next chapter I promise will be a lot longer so look forward to that and uhh yea don't forget to leave your feelings on the whole fanfic. What is it you wanna see ? Should I bring other characters ships in on the action? Uhh what do I need to improve on? I need these feedback a don't be scared ! Even if it's a oh man good chapter or a simple GG means the world to me knowing I'm doing good. (:**

 **anyways On to the Next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Launch Pad

**(I Do not own Rwby)**

* * *

"Jaun-e...Jaune...Jaune wake up."

"Mmm... five more minutes" he groaned covering his head with his pillow.

She smirked, thinking of a way she could make the knight get up. "Ok that's fine. I suppose I'll just have to go eat breakfast all by myself.

Jaune moved the pillow away exposing a portion of his face. "Did you say breakfast?" He said still half asleep.

"Why yes, yes I did" she said knowing full well her plan had worked.

As the two made their way to the cafeteria Phyrra looked at Jaune noticing something odd. "Something seems ...different about him. he's more..confident." Jaune caught sight of this as he stuck his tongue out "Whats wrong Pyrrha is there something on my face." He asked tongue still sticking out. She couldn't help but laugh at the clumsy knight. " _Never mind maybe it was just my imagination, he's still the same old Jaune."_

The two grabbed a quick breakfast fully knowing they wouldn't need to stuff themselves for the upcoming events. Jaune went with a breakfast pizza with a side of eggs and bacon. Pyrrha chose something less covered in oil. She chose a cup of yogurt with a side of granola and a cup of various fruits.

" _Would all first students please make their way to the stationed dustplanes at the front of the school. Please have everything ready for today's initiation._

" I guess that's us we should probably start heading out" Jaune said finishing up the last of his breakfast as he stood from his seat.

"Indeed wouldn't want to be late." Pyrrha politely stated as she followed right behind him.

* * *

The ride to the initiation grounds wasn't something Jaune enjoyed. Half the time he was hunched over holding in the urge to vomit. The other half consisted of him rushing towards the nearest trash can.

"Uggghh... couldn't we have gotten there any other way..." He said trying to settle the urge to vomit.

Jaune felt a warm hand begin to rub his back. "Now if we did that we would never make it there In time." Pyrrha said calmly. Feeling the urge slowly disappearing he looked up from his trash can. "I would rather have ridden on the back of an Ursa than fly by dustplane." He said putting on a weak smile.

"Now that would be a sight" she said raising an eyebrow at the knight and his interesting ideas for transportation.

Miss Goodwitch's voice came over the dustplane intercoms.

"We will be arriving to the initiation grounds shortly.. Please be ready"

"Thank Monty." Jaune said delighted to hear the news. "Thanks Pyrrha without you who knows how bad this flight would have been" he said energy back in his voice. "It was my pleasure Jaune." She said happy to know she could ease Jaune's stomach. But even more happy that she had gotten to spend the entirety of the flight with him.

The dustplane had started to land. The rear hatchet of the plane started to lower letting all the students aboard it slowly pour out.

"All students please make your way to launching pads" Miss Goodwitch announced.

" _Launching pads? That's an odd name for a starting point"_ He thought to himself noticing the round plates that laid side by side on the ground near the edge of the cliff.

"Students, would you please stand on the pads." Glynda gestured to the pads"

Jaune was starting to feel the nervousness come back. He closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths. "Relax Jaune you can do this." He repeated to himself hoping to ease his nerves.

Pyrrha tapped on Jaune's shoulder. He looked at her with a nervous smile. Pyrrha gave him a smile "Everything is going to be fine Jaune." Pyrrha said reassuring the young knight. As she took the landing pad next to his.

"Ahem"

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin said.

Glynda Goodwitch soon followed "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Said said.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it would be in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing in the forest will be your partner for the next four year" He said in a calm casual voice as he took a sip from his mug "After you partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesistate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." As he said with a small smile. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing, and will be graded according. Now, any questions?" Ozpin finished with a sip from mug.

 _"How the heck are we suppose to even get down there?!"_ Jaune thought to himself. He looked at the students as they started to take their stances and preparing, but what were they preparing for?

"Ah… Yeah sir?" Jaune asked with a hand raised, fear slowly taking over.

"Good! Now take your positions!" Everyone started to brace themselves except for Jaune. hand still raised.

"Uhh… sir I have a question…" Jaune asked, gears turning followed by a ***FLING*** could be heard in the background. "So this landing stategy thing. Umm… What is it? You're dropping us off or something?" As the sound crept closer. ***FLING***

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in shock. "Oh my Monty, don't tell me...he doesn't have a strategy.. Jaune.." She thought Fearing the worst for the blonde.

 ***FLING***

"Nooo, you will be falling" Ozpin replied with a slight smile.

 ***FLING***

"Oh I see… by any chance did you oh I don't know handout parachutes?" Jaune voice filled nervousness.

 ***FLING***

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." He said with a slightly larger smile.

As Pyrrha was Flung into the air a million thoughts went through her head.

 _"How is Jaune going to survive?"_ Pyrrha thought with a frown as she was soaring in the air.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" could be heard as the knight was flung into the air. Pyrrha now adjusting herself mid-flight. _" I have to save him"_ Pyrrha thought rocketing through the air towards the forest.

At that time , Jaune who was tumbling through the air trying to adjust himself. Came to a realization that he was going to die. "Crap! crap! crap!" He shouted As he flew closer and closer to the trees. _"It won't hurt too much, I mean I won't even feel it at this speed...And to think I finally met a cute girl who actually liked hanging out with me, if I make it out of this somehow I'm going to do everything in my power to ask her out!"_ Jaune thought as he braced himself for the inevitable end.

Just then he felt something tug him and he had the sensation of being dragged by something. He looked up to see a red and gold spear pinning him through his hoodie. "What the fu-"

 ***THUD***

Now getting pinned to a tree was without a doubt very painful no mistake. But at least he didn't die. Cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted out "Thanks" to his more that obvious red-haired savior. "I'm Sorry!" Jaune could hear the unmistakable voice of Pyrrha response back. _"Pffft. you have nothing to be sorry with that shot…"_ Jaune thought to himself thanking Monty he wasnt dead.

* * *

Ozpin watched on his scroll how Jaune was pinned to a tree with Pyrrha's javelin. He chuckled at the sight, taking a sip of his coffee.

Glynda rolling her eyes at the sight and sighed. "Well I suppose the boy found his landing strategy." Ozpin turned looking at Miss Goodwitch surprised. "Was that a joke? I didn't think you still had any of those still in you" he chuckled. Glynda shot him a mad look. Ozpin choked on his coffe and returned his attention back to his scroll.

* * *

Off in the distance in Emerald forest A strange cloaked figure stands at the peak of a tree facing the direction Jaune had been pinned. It takes

a deep breath and Lets out a terrible howl. Awakening all the Grimm inhabiting the forest.

 _"Lets give you a head start. Nows not the time to fail. Jaune._ " It thought to itself watching as the Grimm started to move around heading towards Jaune's general direction.

* * *

 **Phew finally finished! I was worried I was never gonna get this chapter done but here it is! To be honest I've been kind of slacking but it's not my fault works been pretty hectic so there's that to blame. Anyways ALMOST 800 Views! Do you know what that means?! Good cause I don't either! Lol jkin I'm just glad people take time out of their day to actually give my work a look over! Makes me so happy to see so many people take interest in my work! I'll keep working hard to put out more chapters! All you guys gotta do is give me ideas and suggestions and I'll see if I can slide them on in !**

 **Anyways on to the next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Destinies Hurdles

(I Do not own Rwby)

* * *

Jaune looked around his surroundings trying to see if any of the other students had landed near by him. "Well.. it doesn't seem like anybody's around..ugh now how do I get down fr-" at the moment the bushes below him began to shake violently someone.. Or something was there.

"Umm hello? is somebody down there? I kind of need some help here." He said flailing his arms trying to get whoever was down there's attention.

Weiss stepped out of the bushes and looked up, locking eyes with Jaune. without a word she turned around and made her way back through the bushes that she had come out of. "Hey wait Weiss please come back!" He shouted . No response could be heard back from the heiress. he sighed. _"Now I'll never get down from this tree."_ He thought to himself.

A warm moist sensation began to make its way down Jaune's head and down the back of his neck.

Startled by the sudden warmth he looked up and around him trying to see if he could locate the source. he reached behind his ear towards the back of his head feeling a moist area in the center of his head. He applied pressure, quickly easing up on the wound and wincing at the pain. "Oww!" He said. quickly looking at his hand which was covered in fresh blood. his blood.

 _"Ugh man that doesn't look good.."_ he thought to himself, his mind beginning to go blank followed by dizziness and then him completely passing out due to blood loss and head trauma.

Slowly Jaune opened his eyes still feeling grougy. He could feel something underneath him. "Is this the ground..how did I.." He said looking up at Pyrrha's spear still stuck high up on the tree that he had been pinned to.

He tried to stand up but his body, which was aching all over, wouldn't allow him to. _"It honestly feels like I fell out of a tree"_ he thought to himself.

 _"Oh wait.."_ He though to himself just now realizing the irony in those words.

The bushes in front of Jaune began to once again shake violently. "Weiss...is that you.." He said barely making his voice audible. Bushes still violently shaking. "Hey come on...I kinda need some help here.." He said smirking and trying to make light of his current situation. That smirk slowly changed as Jaune witness the head of a Beowolf slowly creep from behind the bushes. It looked straight at Jaune, red eyes piercing through him. A very low growl could be hear from the Grimm as it slowly approached Jaune.

"Shit..!" Was all Jaune could manage to say as he mustered whatever strength into his arm to unsheathe Crocea Mors.

The Beowolf saw this and broke into full sprint towards Jaune. He looked in horror as the Beowolf pounced up in the air thinking to quickly end this without letting Jaune put up so much as a fight.

Time slowed down. A small glow began to cover Crocea Mors. He felt a sudden burst of strength in his arms as the glow slowly coursed through his arms giving him the necessary energy to fully extend his arms out and letting Crocea Mors impale the Beowolf straight through its upper chest, black blood began to seep out and run down Crocea Mors, reaching the hilt of the blade, dripping on to Jaune's hands. With the last of its strength the Beowolf clawed at Jaune, just narrowly missing the top of his head. Leaving its claw marks embedded on the tree Jaune had been sitting up against.

The Beowolf fell. dropping its deadweight on top of Jaune, Just leaving Jaune's head exposed and Crocea Mors sticking out from its back.

He laid there barely hanging on, his eye lids feeling heavy. "I.. Just need..to rest.." He uttered to himself once again passing out.

*THUD THUD THUD*

"..Uane..."

*THUD THUD THUD*

"..Jaune..!"

Jaune slowly opened his eyes. He could see a red blurry figure looking down at him. He quickly blinked letting his eyes re-adjust to the light and his surroundings. He saw Pyrrha sitting over him, eyes red and puffy from what he could make out were from her crying.

"Pyrrha.." He said reaching up wiping a tear rolling down her face. "Why are you crying.." He said giving her one of his famous smiles to reassure the redhead.

"Oh J-aune..!" She said still crying. she embraced the blonde putting her head deep into his shoulder.

"I thought I had lost you..I saw that Grimm on top of you and..and.." She was stopped by Jaune wrapping his arms around her and fully embracing her. " It's ok Pyrrha.. I'm ok" he whispered. Pyrrha's tears changed from tears of fear to tears of joy knowing Jaune was ok and alive.

The two sat there, fully embracing one another, happy to see each other, but more happy that they were both alive and breathing.

Jaune pulled away from Pyrrha. He looked around trying to find the Beowolf that had nearly killed him. "Where.. Where is it?" He asked her. She turned her head looking behind her. There laid the Beowolf dead on the ground slowly disintegrating into black petals, Crocea Mors still impaled through it's chest. "I really killed it.. didn't I" he said still questioning the event that had just transpired.

She turned to face Jaune nodding her head in agreement. "Yes Jaune you really did" she said smiling at the blonde and looking back at Beowolf.

She turned to face Jaune taking notice of the dried blood trail that was running down his head to his neck.

"Jaune.. You should use your aura to heal that wound on the back of your head."

Jaune had totally forget all about the wound he had gained from being pinned to the tree. He didn't even feel it due to all the adrenaline that had coursing through him during the Beowolf attack.

"Uhh about that..I actually don't know how to use my aura..or what that even is..actually since we are on the topic I don't even know what a semblance even is." he said a bit of shame could be heard from his voice as he looked away.

"Jaune you...haven't unlocked your Aura yet?" Pyrrha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… Umm.. No.. not really" Jaune said.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked worried for the knight _"How does he not know what Aura is?"_ Pyrrha thought as she looked at the battered knight. _"Aura is needed to survive the entry tests into most if not all Hunter Academies. He shouldn't have survived."_

"Jaune A semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to the individual. It uses one's Aura." Pyrrha explained

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burden and shields our hearts. Everyone has it even animals.

She said placing her hand on Jaune's chest. "Jaune would you like me to unlock yours?"

Jaune looked surprised. "You can do that?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course. Jaune, close your eyes." She asked him gently.

"Umm ...Ok" he said willfully compiling.

Pyrrha began to slowly breath in and out letting her heart rate sync and match with Jaune's. "Now listen to my voice. Clear your thoughts and breathe slowly. Focus with all your strength on my voice." Pyrrha said putting her other hand on Jaune's shoulder as she focused her thoughts.

She felt her soul link with Jaune's and began to recite an incantation.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

She felt her energy, her Aura leave her, a part of her soul began to intertwine with Jaune's. Time had completely come to a halt a brief moment felt like centuries, she saw Jaune's soul. She sensed Jaune for who he really was. A gentle, compassionate, and caring soul.

She could see deep into Jaune. His Goals, his ambitions, his thoughts, and his Fears. As she looked deeper she saw something strange. A bright purple light surrounded by a pure white glow. It began to pull her in. she tried to fight it but there was no use she was dragged into the orb.

She eye opened her eyes and found herself in a bright white room. As she looked around she could see three thrones, two of which were facing each other and the other one was in the center of the two. Jaune sat in the middle throne, eyes closed as if he was sleeping. But on closer inspection she could see that he was chained up. She looked at the throne to the right of him she saw a Being who resembled an older Jaune except he had Black hair instead of the bright blonde Jaune had.

The being turned to face Pyrrha. In an instant she was standing right in front the being.

"Who dares intertwine themselves in destiny" he asked, voice echoing throughout the room.

* * *

 **Dam Daniel back at it again with the near death encounters! Haha jkin sorry about that I'm pretty lame I know. But what did you guys think? Ehhh things got a little hectic for poor Jaune. This little scene gave me a chance to squeeze on in a little Arkos loven (; I'm going to try and put more in but I can't what till the fight scene! expect a little more goor per say. Leave your thoughts on the chapter did you like it? Did you hate it and you wanna rip my guts out? No judging here. Lol**

 **Anyways Onward to the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Lineage

**(I Do not own Rwby)**

* * *

Pyrrha stood there in shock _"_ _Who is this person. How is he related to Jaune_ " she thought to herself.

"I'll ask again...who dares intertwine themselves in fate." The being asked with a stern face. Voice booming throughout the empty room.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos, I have come to help my friend Jaune Arc unlock his Aura." She said looking up towards the being. Readying herself for whatever the being might decide to do.

"Pyrrha Nikos you say.. " he said as he leaned forward examining the young Spartan from head to toe.

"Hmmmmmmmm"

His eyes lit up, The corners of his lips rose exposing a large heartful grin, followed by a booming of laughter that could shake all of Beacon Academy to it's very core.

"Hahahaha! Atta-boy Jauny! You sure do know how to pick'em! You do the Arc lineage proud my boy!"

He said as he joyfully smacked the side of his leg.

Pyrrha's jaw dropped. Her face turned a dark shade of crimson, closely mimicking the color of her hair.

"Wha-?! I mean..we arnt! I mean I want to- wait please! Ex-cuse-me " Pyrrha who normally could keep her composure through most situations had completely broke her bearing. She was at a lose for words.

"Pl-ease Sir I do not mean to come off as rude but who exactly might you be? As a matter a fact where is this place?" She asked with what little composure she could manage to scratch up.

"Julius Arc , short ,sweet rolls off the tongue. Women love it or so I've been told by a certain mother of mine. He said shrugging his shoulders in a rhythmic motion.

"Wait a moment Arc..lineage.. Could this be his.." At that very moment Pyrrha knew exactly who she was speaking to "Jaune's Grandfather?!" She said out loud in realization.

"Bingo, well Great great great great great great grandfather but that's a mouthful!" He said touching his nose with his finger and laughing.

"But still that matter aside, your a clever one! My oh my Jaune this one is a keeper" he said still laughing out loud.

A dark shade of red began to cover Pyrrha's face once again.

"As for where we are .. Well you _might_ call this a cross road of sorts for Jaune's Aura" he said rubbing his chin, pretending to think.

"A cross road you say? Why would Jaune have a cross road ?" She asked seeming concerned with his response.

"Well you see .. Jaune is sort of a 'special boy' when it comes to his Aura." He said using his fingers to emphasize how 'special' Jaune was.

"Special? What do you mean this isn't making any sense" she said still not getting any answers.

Julius pointed behind Pyrrha to the throne across from him. As she turned to look, it was different from the thrones Jaune and his great grandfather sat on, but like Jaune's it was chained up but far more. It was surrounded by a sinister purple aura.

Pyrrha could tell that it contained something.. Something that should never be let out.

She turned to face Jaune's great grandfather " what is that.." She asked a cold chill running down her back.

He let out a deep breath.

"Long ago before the kingdoms were united. There was an evil force mankind had never seen before. Darkness so black so menacing the Grimm themselves would not dare go near it. It threatened all of Remnant. I and a group of brave heros fought this darkness, many heros were lost, some were even consumed by it, forced to do horrible things against their own." He said looking away trying not to let the flashbacks of his past get to him.

"With the surviving few heros that remained, they all decided to poured a portion of their auras into my blade, Crocea Mors, Imbuing it with the properties of light to combat the darkness. With this in hand, we ventured to the heart of the darkness and fought against it ...one last time. Those few heros that remained perished in the battle, but not before we could mortally wound the darkness and partially seal it away inside Crocea Mors, the other half I solely sealed in place no man or grim could ever reach."

He said looking up at the throne behind Pyrrha. "That throne holds the other portion of the darkness..the darkness that took every.. single.. thing I ever loved away from me." He said anger quickly filling his voice.

He let out a deep sigh calming himself down . "After sealing that evil away inside Crocea Mors. I placed a seal on it making it so that only the aura of an Arc who was the first born son could wields the blade, I then poured whatever aura I had left in me, into Crocea Mors to forever keep watch over it so that its evil would never be unleashed onto the world." He said finally finishing his tale.

Pyrrha looked over to Jaune. "But that doesn't explain why Jaune is chained up" she asked. Looking very concerned.

Julius laughed. "Ah those things. It would seem that the Arc family though brave and compassionate at heart are never able to unlock their auras on their own. Even I, as great as I was had needed a little help." He said smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please if you would help my grandson. Only someone he cares for very dearly can undo the shackles to his aura. Which would explain why you are standing here." He said knowing full well that Pyrrha could undo them.

"Care-s dearly?! Jaune? For M-me?! Bu-but it's not like that between us!" She said frantically trying to deny her feelings In front of the wise Arc.

"Please. Pyrrha if you would" he said gesturing her towards Jaune.

She slowly walked toward Jaune rubbing her arm nervously. As he sat there wrapped in chains, eyes closed shut, Pyrrha had the urge to embrace him. After the events that had just happened to him involving the Beowolf attack and now knowing he was carrying around a sword with hidden darkness inside she felt pity for knight. "Oh Jaune.." She said feeling the weight the knight had to carry.

She looked back at Julius. "Does he know the burden he's carrying with him?" She asked. He nodded no "My tragic tale has become nothing but a mere fairytale. But you know the truth." He said with a smile.

Pyrrha knew she had to help Jaune in anyway she could.

"How do I remove the chains to his aura" she asked him as she turned and faced Jaune.

"A kiss." He said tapping his finger on his lips, as the smile he wore grew even wider.

She quickly turned around "A KISS?!" She said face burning red and her heart beginning to race.

"There's no way I could! I mean I would need his permission! And- and!" She said flustered by the mere thought of kissing the sleeping knight.

"If it's any consolation, I give you permission to kiss my grandson" he said chuckling at the flustering Spartan.

"No-no it's not that! I mean thank you for your blessings sir but-" she said happy to know that she had Jaune's great grandfather ok in the matter.

 _"I'm not emotionally ready for this I mean we just met... I mean yea he's a nice guy, funny, careing, and lovable, its not like I wouldn't mind kissing him but.. Gaawhh what Am I thinking at a time like this! Get it together Pyrrha this is for Jaune's sake, you can do this!"_ She thought to herself.

"Ok I'm Ready!" she said out loud, face becoming an unknown shade of red.

* * *

Outside A cloaked figure stands on a tree just above Jaune and Pyrrha watching over them.

"It's Almost time...Sorry Jaune" it said. Sticking it's arm out from beneath the cloak, letting a shadow version of its arm extended out and down the tree's shadow and towards Jaune.

* * *

 **Okkkkk sooo what what did you guys think?! I know I brought back Jaune's legend but Pyrrha had to know or else it's make the whole scene of the 3 thrones seem weird. I kinda had a few ideas on how I wanted to take this whole Aura unlocking thing to go down & I felt this was the better out of the ideas I had thought of. So yea This Kiss tho! This. Is. Happening! Lol just not now gotta wait for that next Chapter tho! The Cliff Hangers! I'm Sorry don't hate me!**

 **p.s I know it's a short Ch. but I wanted to pump out something for you guys to read after last ch. somewhat suspenseful cliff hanger. Even tho technically I did it again...oops?**

 **Omward to the next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stepping Stones

(I Do Not own Rwby)

* * *

Jaune gasped, quickly sitting up and opening his eyes. "Who! .. What.. Where..! How did I get here?! .." He said looking around taking in his new surroundings.

"Wasn't I just in a forest.. How did I end up-wait Pyrrha!" He said suddenly realizing that the red haired Spartan was no where to be found.

Suddenly an array of orbs began to appear in front of Jaune, each covered in a distinct color. He looked in awe at the lights. As he reached out to touch one, it slowly evaded his touch slowly drifting away from him as well as did all the surrounding orbs around him. "Jaune.." A voice could be heard calling out to him. "Pyrrha is that you?" He said looking around trying to find where the voice was coming from. He looked at the orbs as they drifted farther away. He slowly followed them, trying his best to keep his distance so they wouldnt drift faster away. It felt as they were leading him somewhere but where?

He though to himself, until he could see something in the distance. He glanced trying to make out what the strange figure off in the distance was.

"Is that.. A colosseum? " he said not quite sure what he was looking at. At that moment a sudden force pushed and drew him in towards the colosseum.

He stood in the center of the colosseum. He looked around "Woow this is huge" he said taking in the sight of the arena.

"Watch Out!" A voice yelled out followed by a spear zooming right past Jaune's face barley missing him, but hitting a straw dummy that just happened to be behind him. He looked in the direction the spear had come flying from and saw a younger Pyrrha running towards him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt anywhere?!" She asked frantically looking around Jaune seeing if he was hurt anywhere.

"It's ok Pyrrha im fine, alittle sacred out of my mind but none the less I'm fine, I'm just glad I found you!" He said smiling.

The young Pyrrha looked at Jaune very confused. "I'm sorry but have we met? Up until just now I thought I was alone in here. Then you suddenly popped up out of nowhere" she said eyeing Jaune.

"But.. We were just in a forest.. You were helping me unlock my Aura.."

At that moment Pyrrha's eyes opened up & her face turned a bright red.

"Unlocking your Aura?! But-but! Im still so young- I mean your cute but. " Jaune's Face blushed at that last remark. He shook off the sudden out burst and grabbed the frantic Spartan by her arms.

"Pyrrha what's going? where am I? He asked looking Pyrrha in the eyes to which she embarrassingly looked away. "Your..inside me.." She said Her face turn turning more red.

"Inside you? How is that possible?" He asked still confused.

"Unlocking one Aura means to enter ones soul and become one with them, it's a sacred act that can only be done between two that are calm of heart and share a mutual connection, once the aura is unlocked they will forever be linked to one another." She said looking back at Jaune.

"It's like marrying someone but on a deeper level.." She said blushing.

"Marriage ?! What?! " Jaune said letting go of Pyrrha & blushing.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune a little worried. "It's odd though..only I should have been the one to enter your soul.. Not the other way around." She said walking towards Jaune slowly. As he backed away he suddenly felt himself against the cold wall of the colosseum and Pyrrha had closed the gap between them.

She looked up at him placing her hand against his chest, Jaune feeling more embarrassed than he had ever felt before, he looked down at Pyrrha.

"Why..are ..you here..Jaune" she asked slowly making Jaune shiver with goosebumps "I don't -know" he said nervously.

"Well I should have probably unlocked your Aura by now so let's send you off on your way" she said giggling "H-how do I get ba-?"

He was cut off by Pyrrha's lips interlocking with his own. A surge of warmth filled his body something he had never felt before. His first kiss. Pyrrha slowly backed away leaving the Jaune out of breath and his mind blurry. "Goodbye Jaune" she said give him a sincere smile. Jaune suddenly felt his eyes shut and his body feel light. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and found himself back in the forest with Pyrrha still in front of him, her eyes still closed and her hand still on his chest.

As he was about to call out to her he felt a sharp pain through his chest as he looked down, he saw a Dark shadowy essence sticking through him and his armor. As he looked up Pyrrha had opened her eyes & and looked at Jaune. He could see the Horror in her face. It was something he would never forget as he slowly felt himself passout.

"Jaune! " Pyrrha shouted as she caught Jaune in her arms. She looked at his chest as the dark essence slowly retracted its self from Jaune's chest. She followed it up towards the tree just above them. She saw a Cloaked figure standing on Miló just above them. She used her semblance to pull Miló out from under its feet. It jumped down and turned to face her. "It's Good to see you Pyrrha." It said politely. "Who are you! What have you done to Jaune!" She said taking her stance ready to attack the cloaked figure. "You've seen what's inside of him havnt you" he said ignoring Pyrrha.

She wasn't having it anymore. Pyrrha rushed at the cloaked figure. Slashing and stabbing all the while keeping her guard up. The cloaked figure dodged around Pyrrha's attacks easily evading them with little effort. As Pyrrha backs away slowly thinking about her next move, the figure rushes her revealing a Grimm like arm, she parried it Akoúo and used Miló to slash at its Torso. The cloaked figure takes a step back narrowly missing her slash. As he jumped back away from Pyrrha he takes off his cloak and tosses it aside.

Pyrrha looks in horror as the figure that stands before her is a mixture of Grimm and human. The lower part of his body was that of a Beowolfs the strong legs obviously used for quick deceives movements and high speed agility. The upper half was more or less human a deep scare could be seen running down the middle part of the chest. One arm also resembled that of a Beowolfs while the other arm was human. On his head he wore a Beowolfs skull that covered his eyes but Just left the lower part of his face, from his nose to his chin visible. Still showing that that part was still human.

"What's wrong Pyrrha. Your not scared are you? I mean you are a four time mistral champion ! Hell you where even on every single box of Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!"

He said as he laughed. Pyrrha was at a loss for words she had never seen anything like this before. As the Grimm-human hybrid walked towards her. She backed away slowly enough to where if she needed to she could make a counter attack but still all the while be able to keep her guard up "You know Pyrrha I gotta thank you if it wasn't for you unlocking Jaune's Aura here I wouldnt have never been able to unlock that dark part of him." He said giving her a sinister smile. "You did what! But Julius!" She said concerned for Jaune's grandfather.

"Oh don't worry about that old man he's fine in fact I'd say that from here on out he's gonna be busy keeping that darkness In check." He said pointing down towards Jaune as he glowed between purple and white. "Jaune! She said rushing over to his side. "He'll be fine he'll heal in no time with that huge aura of his. Plus it'll be better for him this way..he'll be a lot stronger ..more than you could ever imagine" he said slowly turning away and picking up his cloak. "How do you know?! Who are you! Why are you doing this" she shouted while holding Jaune in her arms.

"All In do time Pyrrha.. All in do time.." He said putting his cloak back on and vanishing into the forest.

As Jaune opened his eyes he saw Pyrrha looking off in the distance. He slowly picked his head up to see a Figure vanish into the forest. "Hey Pyrrha.." He said quietly. Pyrrha quickly faced Jaune practically breaking into tears. "Oh Jaune.." She said " We definitely gotta stop meeting up like this." He said smiling. She gave him a light flick on the forehead. "Hey take it easy I almost died twice here" he said trying to make light of the mood. "We could make it three time if you'd like" she said politely.

* * *

Off in the distance the cloaked figure stands by watching the two. "He will protect you this time Pyrrha. I'll make sure of it" he says as he vanishes deeper into Emerald Forest.

* * *

Ozpin takes a long sip out of his mug. "Miss Goodwitch, please contact General Ironwood. And if possible Qrow. It seems we are running short on time.

"As you wish Headmaster, Any message you wish for me to pass onto them?" She asked.

"hmmm. Lighter Seeker. I think that'll get their undivided attention." He said looking down at his scroll. Jaune and Pyrrha both on his screen.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I gott sick out of nowhere the last two days. It wasn't that oh cough cough sickness it was more of the body aching killer headache type of sickness all I could do was stay in bed all day. But during my bed ridden sickness I started on two chapters so expect a few early releases (: good job sick me! Leave a review and thoughts on the chapter (:**

 **Onward to to the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Partnership

**(I Do not own Rwby)**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha sat underneath the tree, being covered by its massive shadow.

The two took this time to catch their breaths and rest, mostly on Jaune's end. Having narrowly escape death once would be more than enough to tire someone out, but narrowly escaping it twice, now that deserved a nice long break.

Jaune laid on Pyrrha's lap, Though earlier he suggested that they should start heading towards the end of the forest where they had been instructed to go, but Pyrrha quickly laid him back down urging him that laying down and resting would be most beneficial for him after the events that had just transpired, as much as he insisted that he could manage Pyrrha quickly shot down all arguments he would try and make.

Secretly she liked having the knight lay on her lap. She knew this wouldn't happen very often so she should take advantage of this time and every second she could manage to get. Slowly Pyrrha was starting to realize how much it was that she actually cared for the knight. Having seen him battered and then impaled had left her with some horrible images stuck in her head. She sighed and tried her best to shake them off. She needed to focus on getting Jaune back into fighting shape, whatever shape that was given his current condition.

"Ummmm Hey Pyrrha.." Jaune asked.

"Yes Jaune?" she replied politely.

"About earlier, when you were you know... unlocking my aura, did you by any chance, oh I don't know remember anything from it?"

Pyrrha looked down at the knight puzzled by his question. "I'm sorry Jaune but I don't think I quite understand." She replied raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh... ohh never mind forget I mentioned it." He said looking away, so that Pyrrha couldn't see the slow stream of blood rushing towards his face. At that time Pyrrha remembered what she had to do to unlock Jaune's aura and quickly realized what he was trying his best to imply. Pyrrha tried her best not to blush but to no avail.

"J-Jaune" she asked. He turned his head to look at her. "Yea Pyrr-" he was abruptly cut off by Pyrrha as she suddenly kissed him. The knight was surprised at first but slowly let himself be consumed by the warmth of the kiss. Suddenly without him noticing Jaune's aura began to react. His whole body radiated a bright white glow and he felt all the aches and pains that he had accumulated begin to melt away.

The moment they separated Jaune's aura began to slowly dim down and then disappear. He opened his eyes and they met her emerald stare. " Wow" he whisperd, smiling. Pyrrha giggled at the Knights remark. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said slightly giggling.

 _"I actually kissed him!"_ She thought to herself trying her best not to lose her calm composure. But who could blame her. She had just kissed her first crush on impulse. Something she had never had the pleasure of experiencing up until this moment.

"I think that might have been the best kiss I have ever had, all my pain just disappeared." He said slowly standing up and moving his body in a way that showed cased his full extent of motion.

"After that I feel like I can take down a pack of Beowolfs" he said unsheatheing and beginning to swing Crocea Mors. Pyrrha giggled. "Well in your case lets hope that doesn't happen." she said politely joking. "Oh Ha-Ha, very fun Pyrrha." He said sticking his tongue out and extending his hand out to help Pyrrha up. "For your information I would have easily taking that Beowolf out if I didn't hit my head so hard" he said crossing his arms in a pouting motion.

Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder "I'm sure you would have" she politely reassured the knight. "Thanks Pyrrha" he said smiling. "Anytime Jaune. Now judging by where you had landed I would say that end of the forest should be in that direction." She said point through a small clearing in the forest. "Well, when I was dangling from that tree I saw a cave up ahead we should check that out maybe they might have hidden some of the relics there." He said slightly puffing out his chest. "Well it is on the way so it wouldn't hurt to check it out, who knows maybe you could be right." She said nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled let's move out!" he said gesturing with Corcea Mors. Pyrrha noticed Corcea Mors slightly glow white then a slight purple took over. She slightly frowned. " _Julius_." She thought to herself as she followed close behind Jaune towards the cave. Before they could take another step Jaune quickly halted and turned to face Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha I know this is kinda late but I guess this make us partners" he said extending out his hand to give her a handshake. Pyrrha smiled "Yes Jaune Partners." She said gleefully shaking his hand.

A few minutes of walking later the duo arrived at the entrance of the cave.

"You think this might be where the relics are hidden at." he asked looking curiously into the dark cave.

"I'm not quite sure." She replied looking around the cave. "If it is where the relics are suppose to be located it. It might seem that we are the first ones to have arrived." She said politely.

Jaune and Pyrrha noticed some cave drawings next to the entrance of the cave. It looked as if a group of humans were fighting off a giant scorpion. Jaune shrugged off the images and focused on making a torch so that they could venture into the dark cave.

Pyrrha kept on studying the images. "Umm... Jaune I'm not quite sure this is the correct location." She urged the knight.

Jaune, who finally managed to light his torch turned to look at Pyrrha. "Oh come on, I just got this darn thing to light" he said frowning

"And it's an excellent torch no argument there

but I really don't think we should go in there." She said politely.

"How about this." he began to reach into his pocket and pulled out a coin. One side had the beacon tower on it and the other had a Grimms face.

"Let's choose, If I guess it correctly we go in and investigate, if you guess it correctly we won't go inside and we will keep looking for the relics somewhere else, sound like a deal?" He said grinning. Pyrrha nodded "An excellent idea Jaune." She said beginning a slow sarcastic clap. "Yea,yea,yea, quick pick heads or tails." He said getting ready to flip the coin. "Heads" she replied.

Jaune flipped the coin, as the two watched the coin rise up and fall Jaune quickly caught the coin in his hand and threw it as hard as he could into the cave. Pyrrha's jaw drop. "Why did you do that!" She said. "Well it would seem that the coin has landed inside the cave, it looks like we are just gonna have to go inside and find it, or else we will never know what it landed on." He said mouthing an obvious "Oops" and shrugging his shoulders. Pyrrha gave Jaune a quick glare and then giggled. "Fine Jaune you win lets go inside" she said giving him a polite smile. "That's the spirit !" He said giving her a thumbs up. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and smiled.

Jaune pulled out his shield and put up a guard just in case something decided to pop up on them as they went inside the cave. As he began to walk into the cave the whole floor of the cave began to shake. "It's an earthquake he shouted" Pyrrha looked into the cave and could see a faint light begin to grow closer and closer to Jaune. "Jaune looked out!" She shouted Jaune turned and was instantly hit by a Giant claw/pincer like object. Lucky for Jaune his shield had taken the force of the impact but it was still was enough to Send him flying in the opposite direction.

"AAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhh..."

He screamed as he flew further and further away. Pyrrha watched Jaune fly through the air. She quickly turned back to see what had knocked him away.

To her surprise she was standing toe to toe with a Death Stalker. She quickly pulled out Miló and Akoúo̱ and took her battle stance.

The death stalker lunged its scorpion like tail towards Pyrrha followed by two horizontal slashs from its left and right pincers.

Pyrrha quickly dodge rolled out of the way of the tail's strike, making sure to use the momentum of the roll to booster her self into a upward jump, dodging the two pincers. While airborne she turned Miló into its javelin form and hurled it towards the deaths stalker's visible eyes, managing to take out one of its many visible eyes.

The death stalker reeled in pain letting out a gruesome shriek. As it tried to use its pincer to try and pry out Miló, which was still protruding out of its shell like armor. She quickly used her semblance to pull Miló out and summon it back to her side, grabbing it as it flew towards and past her, using its momentum, she rode it away from the death stalker and into a full sprint towards Jaune's general direction. " _I gotta get away from this death stalker and find Jaune_ " she thought to her self blindly beginning to running through the forest.

The sound of trees being crushed and snapped caught Pyrrha's ear. She turned to look back to see the death stalker hot on her heels. It wanted pay back and it wasn't going to stop until it got it. "Great." Pyrrha muttered annoyingly.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Jaune continued to scream as he flew through the air. " _I can't catch a break today can I?_ " He thought to himself. Suddenly he could hear another scream from somewhere, it was drawing closer and closer to him. "Who could be screaming so loud that I'm hearing it from all the way up here" he said looking around and adjusting himself mid flight.

* **THUD** *

 ***CRASHH SNAPPP** *

Jaune opened his eyes and the whole world was upside down. "Ughh...oh man what did I hit" he said rubbing the side of his head. as he looked around. He was hanging from another tree but this time he wasn't alone. He looked and saw Ruby slowly regaining consciousness.

"Ruby?!"

He said surprised. Ruby looked up startled to hear her voice.

"Jaune?!"

She said surprised to see the blonde knight.

* * *

 **Sorry it took my so long to get this chapter out. I had a rough copy of this already written but after reading over it just didn't feel good enough so I had to scrap that whole chapter and start from scrath. This newer one is better and feels more smooth plus it's got some Arkos loven action which the other one didn't so that's a plus for everyone! Again I'm sorry for taking so long I'll promise to work harder from here on out! Please leave a review or a comment I love to hear the feed back!**

 **Anyways Onward to the next Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mild Encounter

**(I Do not own Rwby)**

* * *

Ruby looked at Jaune very surprised. "Where did you come from!" She asked him confused. "I could ask you the same question." He said giving her a quick upside down smirk. "And why are you upside down?" She said looking around, as if she was trying to find something. "Oh you know I just like the way the blood rushes to my head. No reason" he said trying his best not to fall out of the tree.

"You know I'm sort of a tree hanging expert." He said rather confidently. Ruby looked at him eyebrow raised. "Is that so? I guess we all have our special talents" she said giggling. "Oh and I assume yours is exploding and making massive crate?" He said sarcastically "Ugggh you blow up one time and no lets you live it down !" She said alittle annoyed.

"Hahaha I'm kidding Ruby, So uhh you mind giving me a hand now? I'd rather Not fall flat on my face especially from this height. " he said face red from all the blood that had rushed to his head. "Sure thing Jaune." She said giving the hanging knight a hand. "Oooooh... Blood ...returning ...to body... Ahhhh.. Much better." He said

Ruby Giggled at him. "So what happened?" she asked.

Jaune quickly explained his current situation and how the two had collided mid flight after Jaune was launched by the death stalker.

"A Death Stalker?! Wow talk about having no luck what so ever." She said as she face palmed at Jaune's situation. "Oh yea?! How did you even end up in the sky in the first place? Explain that!" He said defensively.

"Oh..you know ...I sorta fell.." She said nervously. "You fell? how is that even possible?" He questioned. "Well me and Wei-" she suddenly stopped and looked around. "Wait where's Weiss?!" She asked worried. "Weiss? I don't know I havnt seen her for a while, I'd say after we landed. Why? was she with you ?" He asked trying his best to reassure the small huntress. "Don't worry we will find her-"

Just then a certain heiress's scream could be heard from up above the two huntsmen that sat in the tree. Jaune looked through the branches of the tree and could see a small object falling, Jaune squinted and could make out The object as Weiss. Just above her flew a Nevermore. Slowly making its way around towards the heiress. Without a second thought Jaune leaped out of the tree. He unknowingly used his aura to give his legs enough strength to send him soaring.

He flew up and caught Weiss mid fall to which she looked at him in shock. "Jau-ne?! How- but! Wait how are you even up here?!" She rambled still trying to regain her composure. "Not all heroes wear capes you know" he said giving her one of his famous smirks.

"Riiiggghhhttt so Mr. Hero how exactly are we gonna land hmmm?" Jaune looked down and immediately frowned.

"Oooohh...landing strategy... Dang It so close..." They quickly gave each other an unhappy look and began to plumed down through the air.

* * *

 _"Oh Jaune where are you?!"_ Pyrrha thought to herself still running through the woods towards Jaune's general direction.

Trees could still be hearts being snapped and pushed aside as the DeathStalker that Pyrrha had engaged earlier was still on her tail.

 _"And now I have this problem to deal with to Uugh. Can my day get any worse?_ " She thought to her self. She continued running until she could see a clearing ahead as she made her way through the forest, she quickly exited the woods. Pyrrha looked around searchinging and scanning for Jaune. She could have sworn he came flying in this general direction.

Suddenly a faint scream caught her attention, as she looked up she could see Jaune and Weiss holding tight against one another as they fell down towards the ground "Jaune?!" She shouted as she began to run at full sprint towards the two trying to catch them before they hit the ground.

As she ran and prepped arms for them to land In them, the deathstalker had unknowingly caught up to her using this brief moment to attack, it quickly whipped it's tail, lunging it towards Pyrrha, she quickly caught a glance of the attack and stepped out of its way, in one fluent motion she reached for Milo and turned it into its rifle form and began to bombard the DeathStalker with rounds upon rounds.

Using its armor like claws as shields, it covered its eyes and began to Close the gap between the two of them. Using its tail offensively whenever it got close enough, it lunged it forward in a flurry of tail thrusts.

Pyrrha quickly rolled out of the way of most them, sometimes parrying a few and counting one. She couldn't get past it's hard outter armor. she tried sliding underneath and attacking its under belly, but that also did not have any affect on the DeathStalker. As Pyrrha gained some ground between herself and the DeathStalker she could see Jaune and Weiss falling closer and closer to the ground. "What do I do what do I do?!" She thought to herself letting out a bit of frustration.

Suddenly she looked at Jaune's shield and an idea began to form. She quickly used her semblance to extend Jaune's shield and began to pull it down faster and faster dragging Jaune and Weiss along with it. She began to navigate it so it was just above the DeathStalker, Then she began to fire at the DeathStalker drawing its attention. She than began to get closer and closer to it, All the while keeping it on the defense. As Jaune and Weiss drew closer and closer Pyrrha quick ran and jumped on the DeathStalker's back, in it's confusion it began to strike with its tail trying it best to hit the young Spartan. She quickly evaded most of the attacks until finally it struck itself,

Pyrrha quickly jumped away from it leaving the DeathStalker with its tail still stuck in its own shell like amor. Pyrrha quickly used Jaune's and Weiss momentum to deal the finishing blow by Slamming Jaune's Shield onto the DeathStalker therefore pushing its tail through its self impaling the Grimm and killing it.

Pyrrha quickly ran to the two huntsmen. "Jaune Are you Ok!?" She asked concerned for the the knights well being.

"Pyrrha?" He asked confused. "It's good to see you... I didn't know you could fly are you an Angel?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Pyrrha giggled a slight blush began to cover her face. "Sorry Jaune, can't say I am." She said happy to see he was still in one piece.

"Will you let go off me you dolt!?" Jaune looked down to see himself still holding Weiss tightly. He quickly let go and backed away as to let Pyrrha know that nothing that happened.

"Jaune? How did you to get into this situation?" Pyrrha asked giving him a slight glare followed by her practiced smile. "Uhhhhhh actually I tried to save her. From falling. From the sky." He said nervously, but more scared than anything.

"Oh right SAVE ME! You practically almost got yourself killed in the process." Weiss said unflattered by the knight's heartfelt attempt at being the hero for once. Pyrrha quickly turned and faced Weiss

"Well at least he tried to save you. Do go easy on him, if it weren't for his heroism we would be fighting that thing over there." She said point at the decomposing DeathStalker that was, but moments ago terrorizing Pyrrha.

"Hmmph I refuse to give this 2-bit hero any credit." The heiress said crossing her arms and turning her head facing awaying from the two. At that moment A rush of rose petals rushed by and crashes against Weiss.

"Oh Weiss I'm so glad your Safe! I was so worried after I jumped down I didn't see you! " Ruby said hugging Weiss. "Ruby! Oh you!" She said scowling at the small red head. "Who in their right mind would ever think of Jumping of a Nevermore!" She said shouting. Ruby smiled "But hey at least we made it right ?" She said. Weiss looked at her dumbfounded. She quickly walked past her and pulled her by her hoodie. "Let's just go." She said trying her best to keep her cool in front of The others.

Jaune and Pyrrha watched as the two made their way to some stone monuments where some of the other students were standing by looking back at them waving gleefully at them . "Hey look we found the relics." He said pointing in excitement. Pyrrha looked at him feeling a bit of anger towards him but also a bit of sadness as well. "So you tried to save her fully knowing that you could have gotten yourself killed...Was it cause you.. i don't know maybe you.. like her?" She asked quietly.

Jaune turned and looked at Pyrrha. Without a single word he grabbed her hand interlocking his fingers with hers and began to walk towards the Relics. "As if.." He said a stream of blushing beginning to quickly cover his face. He quickly turned away trying not to let Pyrrha see. "...when I have a partner like you I don't need anyone else..." he said to himself but just loud enough for Pyrrha to hear him. A smile formed across her and she squeezed his hand. "Right Partners."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for not posting anything for soooooo long somethings came up and yea. I don't wanna go into a lot of details about but let's just say it was big enough for me to not be able to write not cause it was emotional but more like I had my hands completely full that k had no off time. Right when I got back first thing I did was begin to write. Hopefully you all enjoy the Chapter please leave a comment and let me know how I did its Been a bit so I think I got a little rusty but let me know (:**

 **Onward to the next Chapter!**


End file.
